Love Will It Last
by Daisy190
Summary: Anakin Doubts their love and puts it to the ultimate test only to protect Padme.
1. Doubting Love

Will Their LoveLast

Anakin stared at Padme standing on the balcony, from inside.

"Wow!" Anakin said astonished while walking towards Padme.

"What?" Padme asked.

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are that's all" Anakin told Padme.

"Thank you." Padme said shyly

"Well it's true. You are the most beautiful woman alive." Anakin exclaimed

"It's only because I'm so in _love_ with you." Padme said before kissing Anakin.

"No. That's where you're wrong it's because I'm so in l_ove_ with you." Anakin said

"So you mean_ love_ has blinded you?" Padme asked wondering

"No. That's not what I meant." Anakin said confused.

"Never mind it as long as we have our love _nothing _else matters." Padme said kindly.

"Annie, please just hold me in your arms and promise you will never let me go?" Padme asked sweetly.

"Okay." Anakin said "Padme, _I love you." _Anakin whispered into Padme's ear.

"_I love you too Annie_" Padme whispered back into Anakin's ear.

_That night_……………………….

It was 3:00 am. Anakin suddenly woke from his deep slumber.

Padme? He looked over to see his beautiful Padme laying on the bed sound asleep.

Anakin now was sitting up on the bed, Padme what does this dream mean? Anakin whispered confused.

A.N- I realize this sounds like the 3rd movie but just read on and find out

Anakin took a walk around trying to figure it out. "I knew by marrying Padme and being a Jedi, I would put her in danger. But I thought I would always be able to protect her, I never thought they would have kidnapped her." Anakin thought to himself.

"It was only a dream so I guess I should try to get back to sleep." Anakin whispered to himself.

"I guess I'll go back to sleep" Anakin said while crawling under his sheets and blankets and lightly kissed Padme on her forhead

Anakin lay in his bed for about an hour before he finally fell back to sleep.

The Sun rose and shone on Padme's long brown hair which was twisting down her back. "Good morning beautiful" Anakin whispered into Padme's ear

Wh……..at? Oh, its morning already it feels like I've only been asleep for 2 minutes.

"Good morning Annie." Padme said yawning.

"I love the way the sun just perfectly shines on your beautiful brown hair." Anakin exclaimed while giving Padme a huge "Good Morning" bear hug.

"Wow, while good morning to you to." Padme told Anakin just after pecking him on the cheek.


	2. Losing Faith

Thanks for the Reviews you guys and I am sorry this chapter took so long.

"Padme… I have to tell you something." Anakin mumbled

"What is it?" She asked Anakin while staring confused

"I woke up late last night, because of a dream like the one's I used to have about my mother except this one was about you." Anakin said while holding Padme in his arms.

"What do you mean? What happens you know in this dream of yours?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Well, you know of the sith right?" Anakin said while making himself a ham & cheese sandwich.

"Yes of course, I remember. I helped you train to become the wonderful Jedi that you have become, but that was a long time ago. Any way countinue."Padme announced while lightly touching her lips unto his.

"Yes how could I forget? Well in my dream the sith lord that we have been looking for….well he kidnaps you. That is all I saw because I woke up right after that. Unlike my mother's dreams, I will not let this come true. Now I am a little frightened for your well being my love, my dear sweet love." Anakin said while hugging Padme and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, don't worry about me I am tough the only bad thing that could happen to me is to be taken away from you." Padme said with sincerity.

"Yes but I think we should put you in a safe house until we find and capture the lord of the sith." Anakin said while biting into his sandwich.

"Not to toot my own horn but I make good sandwiches, like Mr. Christie makes good cookies I make good sandwiches." Anakin said while laughing and still eating his sandwich.

"My darling sweet love I think you might have keep a low profile for a while at least until we find Sith the lord. Do not worry. I will keep you safe." Anakin said while hugging Padme.

"That is not what I fear for. I fear for YOUR well-being Annie. Besides, even if I had to keep a low profile I have nowhere to go. So where would I hide?" Padme exclaimed.

"Well you could hide on Naboo. Just stay in a little hut. But you would have to change your name so no one will recognize you. How do you feel about Areabelle?" Anakin asked Padme while concentrating and imagining how Padme would react and what she would do.

Padme clears her throat.

"What makes you so sure that I will go?" Padme asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Because if you don't I'll……………I'll…I'll never kiss you again." Anakin said

"Is that a threat?" Padme asked

Anakin suddenly realized the truth behind that statement. Was he beginning to lose, what others will spend a lifetime trying to find. True Love. A.N. I know that is a corny line but oh well. was he _losing faith_… in his love for Padme.

As he sat in his favorite chair, he began to wonder if his _Love would last._

Any reviews are appreciated. And again I'm really sorry this chapter took so long but I' ve had a lot to do. Again Sorry!


End file.
